


Not So Happy April Fools 中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>霸天虎们不顾威震天的意愿给他带来了一个愚人节惊喜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Happy April Fools 中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hella_gent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not So Happy April Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432220) by [hella_gent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/pseuds/hella_gent). 



> 我在愚人节的最后半个小时前发了出来~请尽情观看~！

今天就是一场灾难，霸天虎们不知从哪里打听到“愚人节”这个概念，并打算也过一回人类节日，这让威震天头疼不已。霸天虎们的闹剧从凌晨开始就没有停过，但现在他们稍微安分了点，破坏大帝不知道他应该对此感到高兴还是担忧。

 

答案很快来到了他的门前，一大群霸天虎士兵簇拥着熟悉的汽车人领袖敲响了他的门。威震天还没反应过来，可怜的领袖就被猛地推到他的怀里，这让他差点脚步不稳。

 

“情人节快乐，头儿！”

 

威震天还没反应过来，“情人—！？”

 

“对啊，我们给你抓来的。”

 

“送给你的礼物！”

 

“别担心，我们没对他...太过分！”

 

“够了！”

 

该死的，总算消停下来了。

 

他这才意识到可怜的领袖正在他怀里不住地打颤，破坏大帝的怒吼让喧闹的属下迅速地逃了出去。

 

威震天让擎天柱躺在床上，他的装甲紧紧贴着身体，几乎要磨坏下面的管线。天知道那群蠢货怎么对待他的。总之得先让擎天柱放松下来。

 

“在这里坐会，我给你拿点能量液。”领袖没有任何回应的迹象，威震天急忙走了出去。

 

这不是擎天柱第一次被带到威震天的房间，虽然他们一起共同商讨事情——不管擎天柱背地里管这叫什么——的时间并不长，但也足以让一些霸天虎传些错误的流言蜚语。

 

威震天很快就带回了能量液，领袖放松下来躺在床上，但依旧保持警惕，蓝色的光镜迅速地打量着周围环境，手指轻轻敲打着大腿。破坏大帝沉默地将能量液递给他，但擎天柱只是看了一眼，又把它放在床头柜上。

 

“擎天柱，你—”领袖迅速地跳了起来，威震天还没反应过来就被拉得摔在床上。

 

“愚人节快乐，威震天。”擎天柱轻笑着撤回面罩，露出狡黠的笑容。威震天一瞬间想把他踢到半个宇宙开外的地方。

 

“擎天柱你个炉渣，我不敢相信——我在担心你！”领袖挂在他身上，阻止威震天起身。

 

“想骗我吗，威震天？”

 

“擎天柱！”

**Author's Note:**

> 愚人节快乐！！擎天柱，你这个狡猾的小炉渣。*摆手*


End file.
